Celestial Shrine
by xxEmza
Summary: Lucy, a new Land God, has taken control of the Celestial Shrine after Layla, the former Priestess and her mother, passed away. Lucy is invisible to the naked eye but when she meets a strange trio - her life is whirled into secrets, mystery, and new friends.


**Note: This fanfiction was inspired by Kamisama Kiss, a manga series by Julietta Suzuki**

"_**Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." **_

― _**Anaïs Nin, The Diary of Anaïs Nin, Vol. 1: 1931-1934**_

It's been a week now.

Since mother grew too old to support the Shrine and ended up destroying herself by giving the Shrine the rest of her divine powers.

Father, in a fit of grief and rage, left and I haven't seen him since. That's alright, father and I never really saw eye to eye when it came to my duties as the Land God. Father had been a secret anyways.

I guess I was lucky, that Layla fell in love with her chosen partner. I mean, as a God you can't fall in love with just ANYONE.

"Priestess? Pisces has discovered some miasma around the water." A flirty voice snapped her out of her thoughts and I turned to see Leo the Lion, or better known as Loke, leaning against a support beam.

"Me?" I said, feeling a little dumbfounded. I shook my head, remembering that now I was the Land God of this Shrine. "R-right! Sorry!" I ran past him and tripped over my red hakama (long, divided trousers) and in a flushed hurry, straightened my white kimono.

My name is Lucy Heartfillia, and if you haven't picked up on it, I'm no ordinary teen. I'm a Land God or Priestess of the Celestial Shrine – a sacred shrine that many people come to pray at. It was founded by Mavis Vermillion, but I'm not going to go deep into history here.

As I clumsily ran, I passed Cancer who was steadily trimming the grass while Virgo was properly hacking at the dead branches on the cherry blossom trees. I gave them a wave as I passed and stumbled a bit, once again nearly tripping on my outfit.

"Priestess, you need to finish recording this morning's prayers!" Virgo called after me and I smiled.

"Yeah, I will!" I reassured her then ran past Aquarius and Scorpio who were flirting with each other in the most frustrating way. Both knew I couldn't get a boyfriend because of my job.

I didn't stop them since I suppose they were doing their job. Aquarius was directing the water while Scorpio was tending to the soil.

I paused as I saw the shadow of two fish, standing back. They swung out of the pond, letting out a earth shattering roar before moving away to reveal a thick fog of darkness, causing the water to grow murky. Lucy sighed and brought out a key from underneath her kimono, with Aquarius' symbol on the top. Gingerly, she kneeled down and held the key close to the miasma, watching as the key cleansed the water and got rid of the miasma.

You're probably rather confused. So I'll explain:

Celestial Spirits are the familiars of all Shrine Gods. They to serve the Gods and help keep the Shrine's purified – their keys are meant for purifying. The limit is, only certain keys can purify certain areas and a good example is how Aquarius, the Water Bearer, has a key that can clear miasma away from water.

Usually the Shrine Gods only have _one_ familiar but that's what makes the Celestial Shrine so special. In the past, my mother as a young girl befriended the Gold Keys or better known as the Zodiacs – the twelve most powerful of all Celestial Spirits. She was able to make them all her familiars and was regarded as one of the most respected Priestess' there could be.

Now that left one big shoe for me to fill. However, I've befriended some myself! I made contracts with Pisces, Virgo, Gemini, Aries, and of course, my main familiar, Loke.

Still, that doesn't seem to be enough to satisfy everyone with being the daughter of Layla the Kind.

Now my father on the hand is..well.._special in his own way_.

Jude Heartfillia was a rich man who was in charge of the Heartfillia Konzern . My mother told me of how they met when he came to the Shrine, praying for a successful business deal. Immediately amused by such an offer, she quickly scribbled down the prayer and appeared to him – giving him reassurance. Ever since, he had visited again and again – annoying the spirits to no end. She remembered Aquarius' annoyed sigh as Layla gleefully told the part.

Soon enough, the oddball couple fell in love. However, both needed a heir to the Shrine and the Heartfiillia Konzern. My father made it as clear as day and night that he wanted a male and was constantly nagging Layla to give birth to one – which she argued back that she couldn't decide the gender while I was in the womb.

When I was born, my father avoided me, obviously disappointed and when the time came for me to choose my fate, I obviously added to that disappointment by choosing to become a Priestess. So when mother died, I was rather lonely. Father never came to the Shrine anymore, until…until he came and disowned me as his daughter, before claiming that we would never see each other again.

Yeah, it was kind've harsh. I locked myself in my room in the Shrine for days, only confiding in Plu, a small gift from mother as a parting fit for when she died. His real name is Nikora but I thought Plu would be cuter. I didn't have any human friends at the time, since no one could really see me.

I guess I've forgotten to tell you that I'm invisible to the human's naked eye. I mean, if you think about it, it would've been the same if I had chosen my other destiny. Being prepped to be an heir or shipped off in some marriage would've left me little time for friends. At least this way I have more freedom.

That's the way it is, sticking around the Shrine and recording prayers. Destiny isn't easily changed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I walked gently down the road, Aries scurrying after me with a red umbrella to protect me from the harsh light. Of course, this was just for exercise and not for any real social interaction. Though it seemed I wasn't invisible to infants and animals, and on a rare occasion I'd receive a bow of respect from a more elderly human.

I walked downwards, in a straight line. I never worried about bumping into people, my spiritual pressure made a path for me it seemed, maybe it was Aries' but the spirits tried to reassure me I had enough divine power to at least have some presence.

I strolled along the streets of Magnolia, occasionally slipping out a loose yawn. In all honesty, life had gotten far too boring.

Clean shrine.

Record prayers.

Care for familiars.

Go for rare walk.

Talk with mother.

Go to bed.

Repeat.

Every. Single. Day.

Life had gotten so repetitive I could just predict what Aries was about to say:

"S-shall we go b-back, P-Priestess Lucy? Sorry for being such a failure on your walk!"

Yep, right on target.

"Sure, Aries, why not?" I replied, sighing.

We turned around, and began to walk back – passing the same shops and the relatively same scenery. How amazing until my ears heard something so new and disturbingly exciting:

"Is that a person with horns? Why is she with that kimono lady?!" A rough voice disrupted me and I whipped around to be face-to-face with a pink-haired boy, a gray-haired boy with a shirt, and a red-haired girl with a blue cat beside her.

"Oi lady-" The red-head smashed his skull with a single chop, sending shivers down my back.

"Natsu, it's absolutely rude to just call out to someone – they might be cosplayers." She reasoned calmly yet scarily.

"Y-yes, Erza…"

I shook violently, eyes wide and Aries hid behind me. "Priestess, t-they can s-s-see u-us!" She squeaked nervously from behind her.

The gray-haired boy stepped forward, a shirt flying around behind him. "What do you mean 'see us'?" He called, raising an eyebrow. He turned to a lady who was staring at the trio bewildered. "Oi, lady! Can't you see those two?"

The lady shrieked, "Er, who? I don't see anyone, boy."

"Eeeeh?!" The trio chorused then whipped at me and Aries. "Who the heck are you guys then?"

I bolted right after, hearing them scream after me. This was not what I wished for!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oiiiiii!" Natsu began to race after the land but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to see Makarov looking after the lady.

"Calm down Natsu, you'll see her again – I promise." He reassured, a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh Layla, you've given birth to a fine daughter."

**The adventure begins!**

**Sorry for such a late story even though I gave a preview and everything. I've had ridiculous amounts of homework, tests, and I had a school trip sooo….sorry…**

**Anyways, the adventure, mystery, and new friendships begin! Why can only the trio and Makarov see Lucy? What connection does Makarov have with Layla? Will Natsu and Lucy really meet again?**

**Next time on the Celestial Shrine!**


End file.
